


Perhaps the dumbest thing bouquet will write based on things that happen to her in this game

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: This is stupid and serves no purpose other than I was bored and I’m sorry





	Perhaps the dumbest thing bouquet will write based on things that happen to her in this game

“Father, you’re here!”

So the summoner had finally figured it out. They seemed to be struggling to come up with a plan to defeat the newest grand hero. In all honesty, it took less time than Arvis expected it to. After all, this was his son that the Order was going up against.

His son, who felt the need to attack him when he was brought out for one of the summoner’s failed strategies.

“Why yes, I am.” He spoke. “I’m pleased to see you are well, Saias. Now hand me your tome.”

“Hmm? But father, you specialize in fire magic. You won’t be able t—“

“Oh, I don’t intend to use it. My only intentions are to keep you from using it for the time being.”

Now Saias was confused.

“Why, exactly?” He asked the man standing before him.

“You didn’t think I would let you get away with attacking me out there, did you?” Arvis followed up with a question of his own. 

Saias grimaced looking back on one of the battles where he had conquered his opponent.Truth be told, he had hoped memories of defeat would be wiped from someone’s mind after they were revived with the summoner’s odd weapon. He let out a small sigh of disappointment, unable to think of a way out of his punishment and giving his father the tome he used in battle.

“You are forbidden from using magic for a week.” Arvis decreed. “Also, you are not to have any dessert for two weeks.”

“But father…” Saias whined.

“I will hear none of this “But father” nonsense from you, young man!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never played Genealogy or Thracia (currently watching a playthrough if Genealogy but that’s about it) so bear with me if this isn’t a very accurate depiction of their relationship lmao


End file.
